


Fortune Deserved

by RayneSummer



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Shower, F/M, Family, Gen, celebration party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan, with help from Sully and Sam, puts on a baby shower celebration in their home for Elena.<br/>But it's more than just a welcoming of their new life; it's truly the lifetime they all deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Deserved

Elena sighed as she unlocked the door and slipped the keys back into her pocket, shifting the grocery bag into her other hand to open the door.

Shouldering it shut behind her, she sighed and glanced down at the bump that was her belly.

“It’d be nice if you stopped kicking me now,” she muttered, directing her point to the unborn child that seemed to have been having a dance party in her while Elena was trying to do the grocery shopping.

As a result, she had needed to keep rushing to the bathroom while the baby kept bouncing on her bladder all throughout the shopping trip.

Now finally home, Elena was hoping to put the stuff away and have a cuddle with Nate before making them some dinner.

She began to walk up the hallway, grocery bag in hand, and called for her husband. “Nate? I’m back!”

However, she wasn’t expecting him to barrel towards her from the kitchen and block the way forward, a hasty look on his face. She blinked at him.

“Uh, hi?”

“Hi.” Nate gave her a quick grin.

Then he nervously glanced behind him towards the kitchen as a small crash came from there.

Elena raised an eyebrow at him. “Uh, can I… put the shopping away? In my house?”

She held up the grocery bag to show him and moved as if to walk past. Nate quickly took a step back and held his hands out as if calming a horse.

“No, no, just, uh…” He glanced behind him again as a myriad of noises – that sounded like whispered swearing and muttered curses – came from the kitchen. “I’ll, I’ll take that, and you uh, go upstairs and get changed, okay.”

He took the bag from her hand and gave her a winning smile that was often used to convince people to do something.

“Uh-huh, sure.” Elena was rather trying not to outright laugh at her husband’s terrible attempts at being subtle, but decided to humour him. “Alright, I’ll go and ‘get changed’.”

She put air quotations around the direction since there was no obvious need for it; especially since she only had a few maternity clothes and, at eight months pregnant, none of her normal clothes fit.

Nate nodded enthusiastically as she backed up to head up the stairs instead.

“Hey, what about putting on that dress I got you?” He called after her as she reached the floor above.

Elena smiled to herself and shouted back, “Alright, be down in ten!”

But she doubted Nate heard as more sounds came from the forbidden room, including lots of cursing and rattling – clearly they were setting something up, but Elena couldn’t really think exactly what.

While she took her time in getting changed into the spacious, sleeveless, ankle-length purple dress that Nate had picked up for her from a charity store in town, she mentally went through all the events that these odd happenings may warrant.

There wasn’t actually a huge list; they weren’t exactly big ‘event people’ and usually only celebrated birthdays in their own small family, as well as Elena calling her parents on hers.

But it wasn’t her birthday for another few months, and Nate’s had been a few months before, so it wasn’t either of them…

Last she heard, Sam and Sully were on a ‘business trip’ that included splitting off onto different continents, so neither of them was really going to be around, and it wasn’t either of their birthdays either.

That left anniversaries. Generally the only celebrated their wedding anniversary, preferring to not draw reminders of other dates that stuck around, like the day they broke up and so on.

Although Elena often kept her own little mental file of dates that really meant a lot to her, even if they didn’t actually celebrate it.

The day Nate came back to her, after the whole Iram thing, was the main one she kept.

But anyway, it was none of those days. She glanced at the calendar to double-check before leaving the bedroom, still no real idea what was going on.

Carefully, Elena descended the stairs with one hand on her belly and the other on the bannister, automatically keeping both herself and the baby safe. At the bottom, she cautiously stepped down the hallway and called for her husband.

“Nate? Can I go in my kitchen now?”

There was an aggressive whisper from the room as Elena took another step, rather curious by now, before Nate replied.

“Yeah, okay,” he said hesitantly, appearing in the doorway in front of her. “Come in.”

He backed up to let her enter and she narrowed her eyes at him before taking the last few steps into the room, looking expectantly around.

And was met with a nicely decorated living room, including a banner that featured babies and prams which was a huge hint as to what the people in the room were here for.

Sam and Sully were sitting slightly awkwardly on the sofa, the latter with a pink balloon on his lap, possibly ready to hold out for her to take. They both had a similarly nervous expression like Nate and all three of the boys were dressed smartly.

Behind the sofa, at the table, actually sat Elena’s mother with a drink in her hand, smiling at her daughter as though she travelled across the states everyday just to say hello.

That in itself was almost enough, but near her mother stood a few people that included only one guy in a group of three girls – and even more astounding was that Elena hadn’t seen this people in years, much less ever really mentioned them more than in passing.

As she tried to absorb this shock of people, with Nate watching her anxiously, Elena also noticed two more guests at the very back of the room, leaning again the wall and trying to look cool, their familiar faces much more welcome; Chloe and Charlie.

There was also a selection of finger foods on the table where her mother sat, and a small pile of presents on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Elena blinked a few times before she could react to this surprise situation.

“So, uh, you look lovely,” Nate said nervously, taking a tentative step back towards her, still watching worriedly.

“Stunning,” Sam added quickly before silence could fall again.

“Beautiful, sweetheart,” Sully agreed with a genuine smile. Elena found herself smiling back, although still a little shocked, and then turned to Nate with her arms held out.

He looked incredibly relieved and immediately hugged her carefully around the bump that was her belly.

“You like it?” He murmured near her ear, and she nodded, suddenly aware of all the people watching them.

She gently pulled back, still holding his hands. “I love it,” she assured him with a smile, and Nate grinned back. “But, um, what’s the occasion?”

Nate paused, uneasy with the question since he really had just sprung this on his wife. So it was Elena’s mother that answered.

“Well dear, it’s your baby shower,” she said in a tone of voice as though it was obvious.

Elena managed not to wince at the thought of dealing with her mother for a while (there was a reason she didn’t see much of her) and scanned the room again. Okay, _now_ it was obvious.

“Huh. Didn’t realise we actually did this, uh, kind of thing,” Elena said in polite bewilderment, and her mother’s smile thinned.

“Of course you need a celebration, now you’re actually going to have a family.”

Elena didn’t miss the very quick warning look Nate shot at Sully, and the way Sam shifted a little uncomfortably. She felt a brief flare of anger at her mother’s blatent arrogance – once in a while was one thing, and Elena knew she disapproved of practically everything her daughter had done, but riling up when she was just a visitor? Now that was uncalled for.

“Yes, _mother_ ,” Elena said calmly, feeling the tension in the room build, “but this isn’t the start. I already have a family and trust me, I would not be here to bear this baby without them.”

There was another pause. Her mother adjusted her seat delicately as Nate gave Elena’s hand an unnoticeable squeeze, and she shot him a smile before focusing back at the table.

“Yes, well, still it is important to me that you have this shower, of course it could have been different but--”

It was Sam that interrupted before anything escalated, for which Elena was very thankful; Nate was clearly getting upset that it wasn’t going smoothly and Sully was literally on the edge of the sofa with a killer glare usually reserved for anything threatening his kid.

“Ah, anyway, I thought this was meant to be a party!” Sam said loudly, standing up and letting the pink balloon drift to the floor.

He glanced around nervously at the sudden attention as if he hadn’t planned that far and raised an eyebrow at Nate.

“Nathan. Since you set this up, would you like the do the honour of putting the music on and, uh, save us all from this awkward silence?”

“That is an excellent idea,” Elena quickly praised, and gave Nate a small push towards an iPod and speaker system on the side near the kitchen.

She knew it was there anyway because she had set it up yesterday while dancing around and cooking dinner.

“You got it.” Nate gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going over to the speakers and fiddling with the iPod. “Just a second.”

Thankfully people started chatting amongst themselves and Elena walked over to the couch when Sam sat back down and waved her over, whereupon Sully graciously stood up and offered her his seat.

Elena sat down and gave Sam a warm smile as Sully walked over to Nate in the kitchen, via passing Chloe and Charlie - who seemed determined to melt into the back wall – and muttering something to them.

Which was probably something along the lines of Nate’s complete inability to work any kind of vaguely advanced technology.

Chloe snickered and Sully went to stand beside Nate. “Need some help, kid?”

Nate glanced up and narrowed his eyes at Sully’s innocent-seeming offer, knowing full well that most of his family regarded his technical skills as less than average.

Still, since he was currently having trouble even finding the music playlist on the iPod – which wasn’t this damn thing _for_ ; to play music?! – he heaved a sigh and stepped back.

“Yeah,” Nate admitted, and gestured loosely for Sully to take control of the thing. The older man gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and with a couple of taps, had the music that Sam had compiled playing out through the speakers.

Elena, still sitting on the sofa, glanced over as songs began to play, and couldn’t help smiling at her husband’s defeated-slash-kicked-puppy expression.

Sam nudged her. “I’m not even sure I want to know how long he’s had that flip-phone for,” he said with a dramatic sigh at his brother’s use of classic technology. “Even I got the latest touch-screen mobile like, as soon as I got out of prison.”

She found herself grinning at him, continually amused at comments of Nate’s lack of tech use.

“Oh, it’s not just phones; he insisted we didn’t need a GPS in the car, even after we got lost about three times on pretty much the same road.”

He just nodded and laughed along with her at that, since it really was unfailingly entertaining to hear stories resulting from Nathan’s unconvinced view of technology.

“You two are talking about me again, aren’t you?”

They both quickly looked up at Nate, who stood by the sofa with his arms crossed.

Sam shrugged with a winning smirk. “Depends how long you’ve been stood there,” he replied sagely, which simply received a glare from Nathan.

Elena rolled her eyes and pushed at Sam to get him to leave; he gave her a mock-offended look before picking up his beer from the floor beside the sofa and walked off, heading towards the back wall where Sully was talking to Chloe and Charlie.

Nate looked back down at his wife when she tugged lightly on his shirt, signalling for him to sit next to her on the sofa.

She snuggled into him as he settled back and they shared a short kiss, pressing tenderly onto each other’s lips until Elena pulled back a little, smiling at her husband.

“So, was this all actually your idea?” She asked, gesturing around the room in general, from the guests to the balloons and banners.

He pretended to think about it for a second, a smile creeping on his face as he mimicked humming in thought (the way Elena did sometimes) before she hit him softly on the shoulder.

“Nate,” she said in some seriousness, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek. “It was, wasn’t it?”

“Well, yeah, mostly. Sully helped out with contacting people and Sam did some of the decorating and chose the songs.” He gestured with a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the iPod that was now very much working. “So, uh, do you really like it?”

Elena tilted her head at his hopeful expression and in answer, leaned forward for another kiss, meeting Nate’s lips with a smile on her own.

They deepened the gesture in love until it was almost inappropriate in such a crowded room, then she drew back just a little to see her husband’s face.

“I love it,” she promised, one hand on his chest and the other at the side of his face as they looked at each other.

She moved in for yet another kiss but this time it was Nate that backed away; she raised an eyebrow as he pressed his lips together in a thoughtful expression.

“What?”

“I, uh, know your mother doesn’t like me, but I was hoping she’d be civil,” he admitted with a slight smirk.

Elena grinned back and nodded in agreement. “Yeah… but thanks for making sure she was here, anyway.”

Nate shrugged, trying not to look too pleased with himself that he’d done the right thing in inviting her – despite the somewhat rather annoying consequence.

“You’re welcome,” he said quietly, leaning forward with a small smile and hoping for another kiss. Elena giggled a little at her husband’s almost adorable antics and complied, gently deepening the kiss.

She sighed in happiness as they broke off and Nate leaned his forehead against hers.

They knew that soon they’d be called out and have to actually join in the party, or at least make it so by opening presents and interacting with the other guests. But for the minute, this was perfect.

“I love you,” Elena murmured. “Thank you for this, it’s lovely.”

Nate chuckled, her breath warm on her face. “You’re welcome, again.” He stole another quick kiss, grinning against her lips. “And I love y-“

“Kid, are you going to actually be a part of this or what?”

He sighed good-naturedly and shifted on the sofa, close to a respectful public distance away from his wife, glancing up at Sully.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s get this started.” Nate stood up from the sofa and graciously offered Elena a hand to help her up so they could address all the people in the room.

Sully nodded in satisfaction before they started talking, and Elena saw his small, proud smile as he stepped back a pace, watching them.

She smiled too, and lightly squeezed Nate’s hand she was still holding.

Being pregnant was no picnic, but when you’re carrying a baby with the love of your life, going to be born into the most loving found family…

Well, it wasn’t so bad, Elena thought.

After all, there were much worse burdens to bear. And they deserved the lighter load now, since they were all good people, and have been through enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we deserve  
> a Soft Epilogue, my love  
> for we are Good People  
> and we have s u f f e r e d Enough  
> -  
> (_poem from tumblr)


End file.
